


Time capsules and love letters

by kvniimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Iwaoi brainrot, Love Letters, M/M, Time Skips, Volleyball Dorks in Love, domestic IwaOi, iwaoi - Freeform, non-toxic iwaoi, non-toxic iwaoi has my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvniimi/pseuds/kvniimi
Summary: 7 year old Oikawa and Iwaizumi wrote letters to each other to read in the future.Surprisingly enough Oikawa remembers and is surprised by what Iwaizumi's letter contents.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Time capsules and love letters

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by @/wyvern_ooc 's comment on @/animeefairy 's tiktok  
> check them both out  
> also, imo the song 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' by Olivia Newton fits good with this fic

_July 20, 2001_

"Look! I'm still taller than you, Iwa-chan, even though you turned 7 last month!" A little boy with brown hair said teasingly to his friend, smiling. He had a paper crown with the number 7 on his head. 

"Yeah, yeah, Shittykawa, I know," his friend responded to him, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Now shut up, I got you a birthday gift but you'll only get it if you stop teasing me, idiot." The little brown-haired boy rolled his eyes. "But it's my birthday so I'm allowed to tease you!"

"That's not an excuse."

"Fineee." The little boy jumped off the chair he was standing on and followed his friend to his room. He ran up the stairs and opened the first door.

"Close your eyes, Oikawa! You can't see it yet." The shorter boy grabbed his friend's hands and put them over his eyes. "I have to look for it, I'll tell you when you can open your eyes again so don't you dare peek!" He rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a small glass jar. 

"You can look now!"

His friend opened his eyes, and saw the smaller boy holding a glass jar. "Huh? What's that?"

"Turn off the lights."

The little boy switched the light switch, and suddenly two small luminous balls appeared in the jar, and he covered his mouth with his hands. "Bugs!"

"They're fireflies! They light up when it's dark, so you always have a night light," his friend said, giving the jar to him. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan, I'll put them on my nightstand!" The brown-haired boy put the jar in his little backpack and gave his friend a hug. His friend startled, and awkwardly hugged him back. "You're welcome..."

"Hey, I have an idea for what we can do, but we have to go to my house!" He pushed the smaller boy away and ran down the stairs, his friend following him.

Oikawa's house was only one block away, so they got there in no time. "Come, Iwa-chan, I'm sure you're going to like this!" The brown-haired boy opened the front door, greeted his mom and dad and ran up the stairs, his friend following him. He opened his bedroom door and grabbed a small box and two pieces of paper. "I got this little box from my grandma, she told me to make a time capsule. I found it a cool idea but I didn't really know what to put in it, but then my mom came up with the idea to write letters to eachother that we can read when we're all grown up!" he explained excitedly. 

"Sure, why not, seems kind of fun."

"Okay! I'll grab a pen for you and for myself." He grabbed his pencil case and tossed a pen to his friend. "We can't read each other's letters so don't look!"

Oikawa sat down on the ground and grabbed himself a pen as well. _"Dear Iwa-chan~"_

"Don't read it out loud if you don't want me to know what you're going to write, idiot."

"Okay okay, geez." Oikawa continued writing and quietly humming to himself, and his friend had to hold himself back from not staring for too long.

"I'm done, Iwa-chan! What about you?" The brown-haired boy folded his piece of paper and put it in the box. His friend just nodded and handed him his piece of paper, which Oikawa also folded and put in the box. "Where should we bury it?" he asked excitedly.

"Maybe in the sandbox next to the park we always play volleyball," Iwaizumi said, standing up and putting down the pen on Oikawa's desk. 

"Yes, great idea! You're so smart, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, grabbing his hand and dragging him with him down the stairs, Iwaizumi hiding his red face. Oikawa dragged him all the way through the street, until they eventually arrived at the park where they always play together. "You can bury it, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said smiling widely, handing the box to Iwaizumi, who started digging a hole in the sandbox. After digging he put the box in and carefully put sand all over again.

"When are you planning to open it again?"

"Hmm... Oh, I know! The day I turn 18!"

"But that's eleven years? That's still so far away."

"I know! But turning 18 is special, and I'm sure I will remember it."

"If you say so."

"Hey! That sounded like you don't trust me, Iwa-chan!"

_July 20, 2012_

"You want to do something special for your birthday, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked, changing into his normal clothes. Practice had just ended and they were the only ones left in the changing room.

"Nah, not really. We could just go to the park where we used to go as kids, to hang out together. Just the two of us, you know?" Oikawa answered while putting on his jacket and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Iwaizumi did the same, and they both walked out the changing rooms, going outside. "Alright," Iwaizumi said, "if that's what you prefer."

While making their way to the park they didn't say much to each other. They enjoyed the comfortable silence and each other's company was enough. Sure, they were best friends and joked around a lot, but after practice they were always tired and didn't say much. They both didn't mind, though.

When they arrived they both laid down on the grass, staring at the sky. It was already dark, but the sky was clear and you could see stars. "Remember when you were 7 you said turning 18 was special?" Iwaizumi turned his head to look at his best friend, who let out a quiet 'mhm' and a sigh. "Did this day feel special to you?" Oikawa didn't answer, so Iwaizumi just turned his head away again. 

"I feel like I'm missing something. I honestly can't remember what but there is something missing about this day."

This made Iwaizumi look sideways again, when he suddenly saw Oikawa startle and get up. "The time capsule!"

"The what?"

"Time capsule! Don't you remember? The one we made when we were 7. We wrote letters to each other to read when I'd turn 18."

Iwaizumi felt nervous all of a sudden, but he tried to hide it. He remembered too just now. "Oh yeah, I remember. Why don't you go and dig it up? It was somewhere in that sandbox over there." _Fuck._

Oikawa quickly got up and ran towards the sandbox and he started digging, until he found a small wooden box. "Now I know what that random small key on my keychain was for," he said laughing as he unlocked the box and opened it. Iwaizumi didn't notice his heart had started beating faster until Oikawa approached him with the open box in his hand. He handed him a small, folded note with _To Iwa-chan <3 _written on it, and grabbed himself the other one. He carefully unfolded it and waved it on front of his best friend.

"I'm going to read it out louudd~" 

"Don't you fucking _dare._ "

"Aww why nottt~? You embarrassed?"

"Shut the fuck up and read it."

"Out loud?"

Iwaizumi wanted to grab the note from Oikawa but he had already started reading.

_"Dear ~~Shitty~~ Oikawa,  
So you came up with this amazing idea of writing each other letters. I got nervous because I've actually been wanting to confess something but I couldn't do it in person so I guess I'll write it here. Here goes nothing._

_I like you. And you know that I like you. We play volleyball all the time after school in the park. The small court next to the sandbox is pretty much enough for us two. We hangout pretty much every day. But that's not the only way I like you._

_I like your brown eyes. I like how they sparkle when you set at the right angle for me, or when your favorite team makes it to the Olympics. I like your brown hair and how soft it is. I like to stroke my fingers through it when you fall asleep on my bed when we have a sleepover. Like that time you said you were going to stay up all night but eventually fell asleep at 10. I like your annoying attitude. It may sound weird but I do. My life would be way too quiet without you constantly mocking me for being shorter. I like how you call me stupid nicknames. I like giving you stupid nicknames. I know I can be mean but I don't really mean it. And you know that, too. At least I think you do. I hope you do._

_But I also hate some things about you. I hate that you push yourself too much. I hate it when you tell me you're not good enough. Because you are. I might not say it but you are. I've never met someone as good as you. I'm so proud to have you as a partner. Is this what people call perfect? My parents always tell each other that they're perfect. And I mean they love each other so I guess that's true._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is. I love you? Yeah. That's exactly what I'm trying to say, idiot. But you probably already figured that out._

Oikawa now had a very serious and surprised look on his face. He slowly looked up from the letter, to see a beet red Iwaizumi, who probably wanted to disappear at this very moment.

"Iwa-chan..."

"Don't say anything dumb, okay? I was 7. I didn't know what I was doing."

There was an awkward silence. Iwaizumi blushing like an idiot. Oikawa staring at him with wide open eyes. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words. After a while he took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"...Is-"

He stopped for a second.

"...Is it true?"

"What's true?" Iwaizumi asked him, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb now," Oikawa said in an almost demanding tone, "is it true what you wrote on the le-"

He was suddenly cut off by Iwaizumi pulling his collar, their faces only a few inches apart. Now Oikawa was the one with a bright red face and Iwaizumi looked him deep in the eyes, before carefully grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss.

Oikawa's mind went blank. _Oh shit oh shit Iwaizumi is kissing me what the fuck do I do I've kissed people before of course but this is different because I like him wait what do I like him of course I do what the hell help I'm panicking so much I-_

Iwaizumi pulled away and Oikawa came back to his senses.

"Does that answer your question, Shittykawa?" he asked, almost sarcastically. Oikawa said nothing and just stared.

"Hello? Earth to Oikawa Tooru?" Iwaizumi waved his hand in front of Oikawa's face, who startled and tried to get himself under control. 

"You want me to act normal after the person I've liked for so long just kiss-" He covered his mouth with his hand before finishing his sentence, and Iwaizumi's eyes widened.

"You... like me?"

"No, that's why I fucking kissed back, who's the idiot now?" Oikawa yelled, and then burying his face in his hands. "Oh my fucking god..." He felt two arms on his shoulders. 

"Hey hey... Let's sit down and talk this out, okay?" Oikawa looked up slowly, and Iwaizumi saw tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't tell if it were tears of happiness, sadness, frustration or a combination of all three. They both sat down on the grass, Oikawa wanting to look at the ground in embarrassment but Iwaizumi grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye.

"Okay... To answer your question properly..." Iwaizumi paused. "Yes. I do like you. A lot, actually. And I have for a long time, but that's no surprise because that letter is from eleven years ago. But back then I've had just realized it, so I didn't really know if it was really liking you that way or just still seeing you as a really good friend. But the years went by and... well, I started realizing it wasn't just liking you as a friend. You don't want to know how jealous I got when you told me you were seeing someone, and how much I wanted to beat up that person when you told me they broke up with you..." Iwaizumi rubbed his neck, realizing what he had just said. "That was cheesy, huh?" He expected Oikawa to make a funny comment, but instead of that he just shook his head.

"N-No... not at all. I think you said the perfect things and the perfect amount of words. Geez, how do you manage to always have the good words ready?" he said, giggling.

"I like that cute laugh of yours."

Oikawa smiled. "I like everything about you. Ha, beat that, Iwa-chan." He went quiet for a second, looking for the good words to say. "I guess that was my way of confessing," he eventually said with watery eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"N-No!" he said laughing, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Okay, maybe, but it's tears of happiness so it's fine." Oikawa grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Want to listen to some music?" Iwaizumi nodded, and suddenly _Hopelessly Devoted To You_ started playing. Oikawa threw his phone on the grass and sat down smiling.

"Hey Iwa-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Can I..." Oikawa played with his fingers nervously. "Can I kiss you again?"

Not receiving an answer, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the collar again and pressed their lips together again. It was different this time. It was soft and sweet, and Oikawa felt like he was in heaven, music still playing in the background. When they pulled away, Oikawa threw himself at Iwaizumi and buried his face in his chest. 

_"I love you."_

Oikawa lifted his head, looking at Iwaizumi, thinking about the three words he just heard.

"You don't have to s-"

"Ssshh..." Oikawa covered Iwaizumi's mouth with his finger. "Don't be like that now. _Of course I love you too._ Idiot. Don't think too hard when you don't have a brain."

"I regret saying that now," Iwaizumi said teasingly, lying back down on the grass, laughing.

"I know you don't," Oikawa replied, laying his head down on Iwaizumi's chest again.

"Indeed, I don't."

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a couple minutes. Oikawa turned his head a little to look at Iwaizumi.

"Let's stay like this for a while."

"Yeah, sounds good," Iwaizumi responded, smiling.

"Oh yeah..." Oikawa said, "about you asking if my 18th birthday felt special... Now it definitely did. In fact, this is the most special birthday I've ever had."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "I'm glad. Why is that song you put on on repeat by the way?"

Oikawa started laughing. "It reminds me of you. Oops. Sorry not sorry but I'm not going to change it," he said. "BUUUTT NOWWW... THERES NOOOOWHERE TO HIDEEE SINCE YOU PUSHED MY LOVE ASIDEEE..." he sang along loudly, which made Iwaizumi laugh too. 

"Yeah, no singing career for you."

"Ah, rude!" Oikawa playfully slapped Iwaizumi in the face, which made them both laugh again.

"I'm so glad I made us write those letters that day."

**Author's Note:**

> and then their parents called the cops bc they didn't come home that night


End file.
